Fighting The Cold
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Wendy and Bebe are cold, but have their methods to warm each other up. SEQUEL to "A Swimming Session", please read that first. Wendy/Bebe Femslash, Lemon, OneShot


**First of all:**

**This is the sequel to "A Swimming Session" !!! Please read that first, otherwise it's pointless lol**

**AND I've changed my pen name from junge1992 to The Liverpudlian !!!  
**

Disclaimer: Wendy, Bebe and sex was neither invented, nor is being owned by me... just used. Love you Matt & Trey, would never steal characters... lol

This was pretty much work and I really had to put much effort into it, considering I'm not someone, who's usually interested in this kind of thing between two girls. But it was very interesting to write it, also because I just love taking on new challanges. And I am very happy with it: the OneShot and this even longer sequel. This is the longest I've ever written, with the OneShot in second place XD

Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

**Fighting The Cold  
**

I had no idea – not the slightest – what was ahead of me. As she retreated from the peck, I smiled at her innocently, brushing some still wet hair out of my face. I was so in love.

Bebe opened the car door. "Good, now we need to get you inside without any pervert catching a glimpse," she said, quickly walking to the passenger's door and opening it for me.

I looked at her weirdly, but she was so cute when she was doing weird things!

I got out of her car, shivering and pulling her jacket close around my naked body. I wanted to quickly get inside, but Bebe had to intervene. I guess, I shouldn't be too mad about it, though. She had always been a pervert. A very playful one, at least with the few boyfriends she actually had some time ago. Not that I want to even remember our dirty talks from this time, when we knew so little about sex, but thought we were experts. Especially Bebe would claim she'd get an A, if sex was taught in school. Yes, that's what she said. Good thing, Mr. Garrison wasn't straight.

Anyway, no, Bebe couldn't just let me get in as quickly as possible. As soon as I got out, she picked me up like a bride before the wedding night. I couldn't help but let out a high-pitched "Bebe"-squeal, as I felt my bare feet loosing contact to the snow-covered ground.

I could swear I saw a few people looking out of their windows to check, who was being raped outside, and I knew Bebe knew it. She just liked to see me blush, even though my face was red from the cold anyway. She had an extraordinary character, my Bebe.

And all that amidst South Park's trademark heavy snowfall.

Bebe loved to try to make me feel special, so she carried me into the house. Extra slowly, that is. As if she wanted to punish me for almost freezing myself. The snow was still falling madly and halfway our lips met yet again. She had me under her control already. Feeling cold herself shortly after, she sped up, though, and quickly got into her house. The warmth from inside was a great feeling, but we and especially I were colder than room temperature could effectively warm up.

She finally put me down on the living room sofa, looked at my shivering figure and shivered herself. I felt guilty then. _'God, I was so stupid for doing that.'_

But she smiled at me. And when guilt washes over you, a genuine smile from the person you harmed is the best gift you can possibly get. It strengthened the room temperature in warming up, so that even in my practically frozen toes a bit of heat arose.

"Be right back," she said in a seductive tone and ran upstairs.

I nodded shortly in return, feeling colder with every inch that parted us. What was she up to? Something I would've never thought of, I supposed. She was an odd person after all, but 'normal' people were boring and if her oddness could make me rethink my sexual orientation, there was something lovely to that, I thought.

When I heard the sound of running water, I knew Bebe was preparing a hot bath. I didn't think much of it at first, but then I had to gasp as Bebe reappeared on the stairs and quickly made her way down to hug me lovingly again. The gasp that escaped my lips was not due to Bebe's sudden reappearance, though, but all the more, because the girl wore less clothes. Much less clothes, if not to say no clothes.

"Let's take a bath," she whispered, covering my face with her warm breath. I, for once, shivered because of excitement inbetween my body's attempts to warm itself up. In addition to that, I, at first, didn't draw the line from 'taking a bath' to 'taking a bath together', which made a difference. A pretty big one even. And I wasn't fond of the fact that my brain still didn't appear to be working properly in my hypothermic state.

Bebe let her hands run along both sides of my neck and soon enough her jacket (that I wore) just covered my feet. I couldn't tell what the girl had in mind, really.

Bath = Warmth = Good "is less than" Bebe "is less than" Bath + Bebe ("is less than" the thing I couldn't think of with Bebe "is less than" TTICTO with Bebe + Bath) [A/N: the "is less than" stands for the mathematical sign, which for some reason isn't appearing here]

My mathematical mind, however, was able to create this equation, with which I could determine how good certain things were. The part in brackets obviously was the secret part, although it was heavily implied in the prior events.

Bebe apparently took notice of my puzzled expression and decided to get things going. She giggled seductively and picked me up yet again. I squealed louder than before, "Bebe! Let me-"

I was interrupted by Bebe's lips and I couldn't say it was bad, because the kiss felt much better than objecting. I felt I was caught anyway, so why object? Bebe wanted me and she was going to get me and do everything she wanted with me and I was powerless... and it felt great! That's when I finally could identify TTICTO. And I must say: not too bad.

As Bebe then carried me upstairs I knew I, for one, wasn't in charge. This time the outcome of the project didn't depend on my work. I finally found something where I could just relax and do nothing and still got everything I wanted.

Bebe transported me through the bathroom's doorway carefully and approached the now almost full tub to set me down into the water.

I moaned loudly, because the feeling of hot water suddenly surrounding my body equaled an orgasm in most ways. But I still missed something to lift my mood to the peak.

Bebe quickly closed the door and then carefully set her left foot in the water. She looked at me and smiled.

"Soon, the coldness will be all gone, sweetie," she said. I was flustered instantly and shifted a bit to make room for Bebe attending me in the bathtub.

Bebe's right foot followed her left one until she stood upright with the helpless Wendy Testaburger underneath her. But I never felt the slightest bit of intimidation, because I felt safe. Safer than I ever felt before.

Then Bebe came down, her face coming closer to mine, as she first kneeled down and then lay down on top of me. Her body touching mine as the warmth increased dramatically.

I moaned silently as her soft breasts lightly touched mine and admittedly gave me the thrill of my life.

Bebe began nibbling on my neck gently, "Do you... feel... any warmer?"

I just moaned huskily in response.

I felt her fingertips brushing along my sides and cupping both of my small, almost uncuppable breasts. I could feel Bebe enjoying this, as she bit my neck harder than before, yet still in a gentle way.

The blonde's fingertips were now caressing my already erect nipples and her mouth briefly went upwards again to brush over mine to give me a short but loving and protective kiss.

In response to her actions, I didn't just want to let her do the work. So I reactivated my limp arms, let my left hand travel to her back and moved my right hand between the two of us to return the favor by teasing her left breast as good as I could.

Bebe giggled in response, seemingly amused by my almost desperate attempt to return some direct pleasure, and decided to go a step further. She took a deep breath and dived under water. I could see what was going on under the bathwater's surface, but I felt what she did before I could see it.

I had to throw back my head in another ecstatic moan, as her lips collided with my right nipple and sucked it rather violently. I knew Bebe had to hold her breath and thus couldn't do it as gentle as she might have wanted, but this felt as good as everything else she did.

Her right hand found its way to massage my other breast. Which, in addition, made me close my eyes and let my previously working hands get back to laziness.

Bebe soon dived up to breathe and smiled at me; I weakly, but sincerely, returned the smile.

Another deep breath and her face was hidden under the hot water's surface again. Shortly after her lips returned to their previous task, this time at my left nipple.

Her hands, though, were now going down on my body and gently rubbed the sweet spot between my legs, which was giving me yet another thrill of my life.

My body tensed up, as I wanted more. Much, much more of this.

Bebe reappeared again. "Relax, sweetie, just let it come," she said to me and our lips met yet again in a passionate kiss.

Bebe's lips did relax me and I melted away underneath her. I felt my mind drift off again, only to be woken up by Bebe seconds later, when she pushed two fingers into my pussy rather violently.

"Oh, god, yes!" I cried out in ecstasy with a hint of pain incorporated, which really made it even better. I knew Bebe and that she liked it a bit rougher and I also knew that she was holding back the entire time to not tear me apart, metaphorically speaking.

I caught a glimpse of her face and saw her looking at me. She seemed stunned and somewhat mesmerized by my body. I must've been kinda hot, too, I suppose.

"Gimme more, come on!" I half-moaned in a rather commanding tone. She happily obeyed my order and started moving her fingers in and out of me.

"Oh, yes, faster!" I cried out, the volume of my cry being slightly increased by Bebe adding a third finger to her natural sex toy.

"Do you like it?" the blonde teasingly questioned the obvious. I simply replied with a passionate grunt; she seemed to understand.

The fact, that water was ferociously splashing onto the tiled floor was the most unimportant fact in the world for us, as I slowly but surely neared the edge. It wasn't long until Bebe would fulfill her girlfriend-duty for the first time and give me the first orgasm caused by another living individual, rather than myself and... non-individual thingies.

After another couple of seconds, Bebe suddenly stopped and changed our position yet again. Left cold by my whiny "aw"-cry, she grabbed my legs and lifted them out of the water, onto her small shoulders. Due to this, my throbbing vagina was right in front of Bebe's lovely face, which turned on the both of us. Especially the sudden change of temperature and new exposedness felt really exciting. The perverted girl grinned and observed my crotch some time, doing nothing at all. I found this extremely embarrassing, thus I urged her into getting to the point by leaning forward, grabbing her head with my hands and pulling it into the area, wetter and hotter than the rest of my body.

But Bebe pulled her head away again and giggled girlishly, "Easy, girl. You'll get your treat soon enough."

I pouted and locked eyes with the girl of my dreams. It was a rather awkward situation, but it had its own undefinable magic.

A few seconds melted away, before Bebe eventually smiled devilishly and got to work. And as her sweet lips made contact with my vulva, the already slightly cooled down water seemed hotter than ever before. She sucked on my clitoris lightly and sent jolts of pleasure through my body.

I closed my eyes and arched my back, as I couldn't stifle a moan, even though I really tried. "Yes! Come on, do me, baby!" escaped my mouth at a very high volume and I was glad nobody else was in the house.

Bebe hungrily sucked on my pussy and soon inserted yet again two fingers into my now even wetter sex. An indescribable feeling shot through my nerves, so I had to dgg my hands into Bebe's wet hair and cry out in form of uncontrollable moans, begging for more and more.

And how dirty I felt in that very moment. Unimaginably dirty. This was my first night with Bebe and we were barely 3 hours together and our hormones already urged us to do _this_. It was so dirty. But I learned that being dirty is the best – if not the only – way to reach this sexual level. All that on my very first time; and how glad I was that I never gave in to Stan's repetitive attempts to get me into doing it. I sometimes even felt bad for my stubbornness, but it all paid off now. And if everything went well, I would be getting this every week, a couple of times. With _this_ girl even a couple of times a day, if I wanted to. And boredom...? ...Won't come up, because of my little creativity-blonde, who – I was sure – would always find newer and more exciting ways to make love, or how Eddie Murphy would put it: to fuck the shit out of each other.

"Oh... Oh my god. Oh god, Bebe! Yes!" were my desperate attempts to let out all the overflow energy. Desperate, because there only was one real and true way of doing that.

And that was coming now.

My loud moans seemed to get Bebe hornier and hornier and she seemed like a cat that would never let go of her toy. The toy, being a helpless little mouse, that was struggling, and the harder she tried to resist, the harder became the grip of the merciless little tiger. In fact, Bebe at times seemed to literally bite into my soft flesh and what would've hurt like hell on other occasions, was now the key to feeling even dirtier and thus much better.

But then it was there. The moment of... of... no, the moment. It was _The_ Moment.

I let out one long and loud "Bebe"-cry and came as if the electricity of a thousand defibrillators shot through me at the same time. This was the first orgasm, I really considered an 'orgasm'. The things you do in your early teens when your exploring your body, because of plain curiosity, feel good, but this was just... Damn! And I think no boy could ever give me that. Some people get them from girls only, some from boys only, some from both, probably even not necessarily dependent of one's sexual orientation. Some people probably only get them from the one they love. Whichever type I was, the one I loved did it just then. And this was the cute little blonde, who most likely enjoyed it as much as I did. I never felt as womanly as in these seconds, I must say. If I could've had a coupon for a hundred times this feeling, I would've quit school and burned all my seemingly beloved books. With greatest joy I would've even danced on the ashes.

When The Moment was over I was unable to move at first. I lay in the water like a dead fish and would've drowned, if our previous sexual encounter hadn't emptied the bathtub dramatically.

I breathed heavily, as if I had run a marathon and smiled at my girlfriend weakly. She briefly looked down at me and cuddled against me.

I felt happy. I felt fully content. So I couldn't help, but close my eyes and quickly drift off to a very deep sleep.

---

I woke up at about 7 am the next morning. Too early, way too early, but I was awake nonetheless and I can never just go back to sleep. It's a disease sometimes, really. I stretched my arms out and, in the process, remembered the night I had.

_'Wow... I didn't know memories could be like that,'_ I thought. _'But didn't I fall asleep in the bathtub?'_ I looked down on myself and noticed, that one of Bebe's pajamas – way too big for me – adorned my 16-year-old corpus neatly. I sneezed. I chuckled. I laughed. I must've sounded like a retard, but I didn't know sneezers could work as reminders, as well.

Where was Bebe? I looked to my right... nothing. I looked to my left... noth- oh!

There I saw the blonde girl spread out on the bed – her parents' bed (I know, kinky) – looking rather messy. It was quite obvious what happened.

Bebe saw I was too tired to return the favor and just brought me to bed. She even dried me off and dressed me in the necessary clothes.

_'She's amazing,'_ I thought dreamily again, keeping in mind that the girl had brought herself to the climax afterwards. Probably she was even looking at... at me all the time. I shivered; of excitement or embarrassment, I didn't know, not of disgust, though. And I blushed. The sheer thought of her... of her doing that while looking... at... me... was unbelievable, but really thrilling.

I rolled over so I didn't face the girl anymore. The way she lay there, so... open, made me want to do things I never thought of doing before. It was scary. Really scary. Maybe that was on purpose and she was casting some magical spell on me... but then I noticed I drifted off into ridiculousness. It was Bebe after all and Bebe _is_ magical to me.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I could hear it, but it was far away and I knew why. Obviously in the place where my pants were, but... where was that again? Right, in the car. Then again I couldn't have heard the ringing from inside the car. Weird.

But it was downstairs, that was certain, so I got up and stormed down the wooden stairs, as if receiving this call would be the most important thing of my life. Missing calls just freaked me out. I wanted to know what the one that called wanted to tell me! I wanted to know! And I got to know, because the phone lay on the living-room table. Bebe probably had taken it out of my pants when I was swimming, before it could get too wet.

_'She's so sweet!'_ Kinda scary, though. In a super sweet way.

It was Stan. I must admit, to my surprise. And I must also admit, that I honestly expected Bebe at the other end of the line, even though she was fast asleep upstairs. Another scary fact.

"Hey, Wendy. You weren't home yesterday night," Stan spoke immediately after I pressed the green button. He didn't sound dark and as if he would suspect something, but disappointed and a bit worried.

"Uh, yeah, right," I just said. I felt stupid and so I must've sounded, but I'm a bad liar and just not saying anything isn't lying.

"So... well, do you want to go out _tonight_ then?" Stan asked, a little brighter. God, was I scared. He must've prepared something super cute last night, but it never even occurred to me in the last few hours that there was actually someone else in my life. Duh!

"I... well, I'll think about it," I said. My consciousness seemed to be laughing its ass off. I wouldn't be thinking of shit. Excuse me.

"Oh, well... okay then. Um..." Stan didn't appear to know what to say. Neither did I, obviously. Would I need to break up with Stan?

"Stan, I'm breaking up with you," (Yes, I would) I said and then gasped. Break ups apparently fell under that category, too.

I heard a peculiar noise of utter surprise from the other side. "What?! Why?!" Stan yelled into the phone.

I flinched. I needed to say one more thing, one little tiny bit and I knew so well what I was going to say right then, "I have someone else." Then I hang up... and I didn't even feel bad. I was sick of him. He was nice and cute and all... but just so... unexciting.

I put my phone back on the table and put my head down, resting it on my arms. I needed to stay in position a bit. The position I had broken up with Stan in a fashion I never broke up with him. It was final. I felt it was. I knew it was. Stan must've been at the verge of tears in that very moment, but it had to be done, even when it was unexpected. I just knew it had to be done.

A few moments later, I walked upstairs again to see my new girlfriend. She was nice and cute, too. But she also was exciting... and hot. Just fascinating. I approached her slowly and picked up the blanket, that was messily forced onto the floor – probably by some uncontrollable muscle contractions, – on my way. I observed it for abnormalities shortly and after I found none, I covered the blonde's sleeping body with it.

She looked different now. It wasn't a sight that would make me wanna have sex with her, no... but instead just be close to her.

I quickly crawled under the blanket, too, knowing she wouldn't mind, leaning my head against her chest and closing my eyes. It was basically the first time I was close to her and dry at the same time.

It felt great, because it was more relaxed. You didn't have to do anything. Just lying there, listening to her heartbeat was plenty to make me happy... but then again I had a feeling this situation wouldn't last long, because I still felt there was some unfinished business. And I realized quickly this business was what I considered 'dirty'.

Maybe I could make her feel the same, she made me feel. Maybe _I_ could be the pervert for one. But maybe sex, sex, sex was actually wrong when you weren't even together for 24 hours, not even 12.

"Hey," a soft voice appeared. I looked up and instantly met Bebe's piercing emerald eyes, staring at me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, pressing myself against her slightly.

"I just noticed, how well," she said smiling. And I had to blush again, as always. It turned into a habit, but as long as it made Bebe smile – and it did make her smile – it was more than okay.

"What were you doing down there anyway?" she then asked. What did she mean? I didn't do anything in particular.

"Huh?" I breathed out questioningly.

She smiled, "Never mind. Breakfast?"

"Yeah," I agreed. My mind scared me, though.

"So should we get up and get some?" she asked, chuckling slightly.

"No need," I proceeded to scare myself. Bebe, however, didn't appear to get what was on my mind.

"What do you mean? If we want breakfast, we need to go there, where the breakfast is," she explained, laughing this time. No, she had no clue.

"Like I said, no need to get up. Breakfast is already here." _Oh, Jesus, I'm so bad, so very bad. I need to go to church more often._

Bebe stopped laughing at this point. She realized I wasn't joking, "I don't see any breakfast."

I grinned weirdly. That was the key word.

"But I do," I said and attacked her mouth again. She seemed more than just surprised. Like it would've never occurred to her, that I was this bad.

I pinned her down and thus secured my dominant position in this one. Still I was unsure, if what I was doing was quite right, but whatever.

Bebe, on the other hand, seemed perfectly certain about the rightness of this. She submissively kissed back and her sweetness almost melted my oh-so determined façade. I wasn't used to this, but considering it just _almost_ pulled me out of it, I could continue with the greatest joy.

After a few seconds of increasingly ferocious tongue wrestling, I wanted to taste more of her. I wanted to taste her soft skin, chew on her feminine collar bone, trail kisses all over her soft and erotic neck, wanted to touch and kiss and lick everything there was of her. I had never before felt such longing for a person before, my breakfast.

So I kissed down her jawline, leaving small red marks on my way to the more interesting parts of the blonde's body. It was then, that Bebe pushed me away slightly and stuck her right index finger into my mouth.

"There, you taste, how wet you make me?" she teasingly asked. God, what a pervert! … but such a cute one.

I smiled and got back to work. Her milky skin seemed to bruise quite easily, as my teeth dug into it repeatedly, but Bebe seemed to enjoy it, a little pain obviously only intensifying the pleasure.

As I finally reached the first highlight on my journey, Bebe wrapped her legs around my waist to push us closer together. I didn't know if it was sheer anticipation or automatic reflexes already, but it was caused by my tongue swirling around the peak of her breasts.

"Go lower," Bebe demanded, but it didn't work. Not this time, lady. She wanted me to do it at her tempo, I wanted me to do it at my tempo, and there was no doubt about the person in charge this time. Me! So I bit down lightly on Bebe's nipple, while squeezing the other with my fingers, making her feel a little bit of the pain, she seemed to enjoy so much, to show her my dominant role yet again.

"AH, go lower, Wendy, please. Fuck me!" Bebe then moaned out in a much less ordering tone.

Just the fact that going lower wasn't the next point on my agenda, hindered me from exploring the most 'yummy' place of her.

Instead, I moved from her chest to her face again to see her pained expression, elementarily influenced by my decision against pleasing her sex.

"Just relax and let me do the work, alright hun?" I aspirated into her left ear softly, while nibbling on the lobe. The grip of her legs around my waist instantly eased and they fell down my sides.

I cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly, not believing I had this girl where I actually had her. I mean, getting, like... like Heidi... or Millie... or whoever, so far seemed easy from the outside. But Bebe... from the outside view she didn't even seem like a football quarterback – ripped and strong; laid eleven thousand women in his life – could have her where I had her: under complete control. Hell, I could've made her stand right up, go to the kitchen and make me a milkshake... well, maybe not, but never mind. All she wanted was me to end her sexual high and bring her to the climax she had been searching for her entire life. Milkshake or not.

I mean, in all honesty, the football player would get his dick bitten off, if he asked her if she could get him a milkshake real quick.

I let my hands run down her sides and made her squirm, not yet wanting to end this. It almost hurt watching, but it made me even hornier and the hornier one gets, the less pity for someone matters... and considering this 'pain' would dissolve in pleasure anyway, there was no need to stop.

"Your lips are so soft," I whispered, continuing the kiss. I nibbled on her lower lip and looked into her eyes. Their light was dimmer than usual, but still grasped their beauty in a remarkable way.

It was then, that I also moved my head down on her body, but never losing the contact to her eyes.

My chin softly ran through the valley between her fairly large breasts and over her sensitive belly, which also seemed to squirm under my touch, until my head caught up with my hands, that were still at her sides.

I must admit I felt a little silly for this afterwards. In that moment I didn't notice how made up my actions were. My sexual experience so far was a bit of Bebe, a bit of porn (the nerd must admit) and quite a lot of exploring myself, so I didn't exactly act like a pro, even though I doubt Bebe cared.

My hands passed her pelvic region. And so did my head. For some reason, I still found it inappropriate to get a taste of her wetness just now.

I sat up and let my hands run down her legs slowly until I reached her feet. To my surprise they still were pretty cold, so considering that and that I'm not particularly attracted to that part of the body, I let my hands run up her legs again, this time on the inner side.

When reaching her thighs, her occasional whimpers became slightly louder again.

"Please, Wendy... do me," Bebe whined silently and this time, it became too tempting, considering I ran out of things to do... or better, play with.

So I lowered my head inbetween her legs, stretching out my legs, to get into a comfortable position. It was then that I noticed how wet my own private parts had become. This was really turning me on, as one might imagine.

I slowly let one finger circle around her entrance, which made her begging louder again.

"Fuck me, please!" she cried. It was unbearable to hear her like that. She was a woman and had the right to be... in order to keep her... Women are not to be... Never mind.

Eventually, I let a finger slowly run down the length of her pussy. She wanted to moan, as I finally touched her clitoris, but abandoned the attempt after noticing that my hand had already been removed.

"Oh, god... Wendy, I'm dying here." That apparently was the key word I needed to slowly work my way inside of her. Can't let someone die in the process of having sex, especially not Bebe.

So I slit one of my fingers into the wet cavern. I also was eager to taste her, so I modestly licked over her clitoris. As modestly as possible, that is. To describe the taste... it was... kind of salty. But I didn't expect gravy after all, so I wasn't disappointed at all. Quite the contrary, actually, the taste turned me on even more.

"More... please," Bebe begged. Yes, more! I wanted more, too. I stuck in one finger completely without warning and the blonde couldn't hold back a louder moan. Actually, I just wanted to get a finger of her juice again and thus pulled it out quickly to taste it. It was an intriguing taste, indeed, so I naturally wanted more.

I lowered my face down to her level completely and licked across the wet hole with my tongue. I felt as though the taste became even better, because it came directly from her to my tongue, without my finger delivering it. I forgot about my primary goal, which was teasing my girlfriend as much as I could, and wanted to follow what my brain, my heart, my guts and even my intuition told me: suck!

So I did, with every self-restraint vanishing and the girl I was doing becoming louder and louder as she trembled beneath me; her taste only adding fuel to the fire burning inside of me.

That, I continued until it was all over. And 'all over' meant, when _I_ had enough.

"Oh, you're so... so good...!" Bebe pushed her self deeper into my face as she hit her first, second, third (anybody knows?) orgasm. I suspected it was the third, because I was _really_ hungry. Maybe the forth? Whichever.

When I stopped, she collapsed onto her parents' bed, with me still between her legs. She was sweaty all over and panting like Usain Bolt after a 100m sprint without steroids. No wonder, after this. I couldn't believe myself. I was so incredibly horny... that I lost control over myself, and I was quite sure I liked it, considering the taste I still had on my lips, remains of the liquid even on my entire face. How long did that take? No clock in sight, but it was long. And Bebe stood through it. Usain wouldn't have, I'm pretty sure.

I sat up, electricity still shooting through my entire body, and looked at my exhausted girlfriend. She seemed quite content, which relieved me a bit. Then again, if I had done a bad job, she wouldn't have been like that.

She looked so hot lying there all sweaty and helpless. So hot and helpless. Helpless. I shook my head and thus the dirty thoughts off. Not that I started violating the poor girl in my madness, no, that would've been the last thing I wanted. I loved her.

She fell asleep again and I had to shower alone. He. Then again it was good to literally cool my horniness off. Well, worse was, that I had to have breakfast alone. The bread and the butter and the eggs and the cheese and whatever else didn't quite taste as good without Bebe.

I used the rest of my time to basically do nothing at all. I watched some TV... and didn't pay attention. I played on Bebe's PS3... and didn't pay attention. I began reading a random book... and forgot, what it was about, the title and the last sentence, while reading the second sentence.

When I returned to watching TV, Bebe finally came. At 2 pm.

"Hey, little tiger," she greeted me and I had roll my eyes at the her 'Bebeness'. I turned around to look at her and saw, that she didn't even bother to do something about her looks, rather than maybe brushing her teeth, even though that didn't fall under the 'looks'-category... in her case not at least.

She just wore a t-shirt that covered the necessary parts. Her hair was really messy, so was her expression and remaining outer appearance. Her personality seemed quite normal, though.

"Let's shower together," she grinned foolishly.

I chuckled, "Bebe, I showered like... 5 hours ago."

"And I see, you're very dirty again," she said and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Shower on your own, you're the one, who slept in until afternoon," I argued, but she had the right answer to that, too. Naturally.

"Because of _your_ hungry mouth," she grinned and seemed to like my beaten expression.

She didn't waste time to drag me into the bathroom and get rid of her shirt.

Was this really going to become the third time I had sex and the second time I showered within less than 18 hours?

She didn't hesitate to rid me of my clothes and we stepped inside the small cabin. After starting the water flow and setting the temperature on a comfortable degree, she pushed me against the wall and was literally all over me again. I felt like I was in some kind of porno, that only people with a big problem watch.

"Bebe, couldn't we _just_ shower?" I asked out of principle.

"Why?" GOD, I hate those answers.

"Because... if we continue like that, we have to go on and on with this until the end. It's not supposed to become a routine, right?" I began speaking not knowing what to say, but while speaking I found, that the supposed nonsense was quite non-nonsensical.

"It's something special," I finished and stopped the unstoppable girl.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Tomorrow then? Or tonight?" Bebe retreated, a bit of disappointment making out her features.

"Uh... let's not arrange a time for doing something like that. It's not supposed to be set up, but spontaneous," I answered. She obviously didn't get it. As a best friend I never realized, how sex-hungry she was.

"I'm spontaneous now," she plainly replied. I stifled a laugh.

"But I'm not," I said grabbing the shampoo in order to move past this oh-so difficult situation.

She watched as I squirted a bit of the thick liquid into my hand.

"Come here."

"Sex?"

"No!"

She came nonetheless and I kissed her softly, while I began shampooing her hair.

"I'm already clean, so I can clean you," I offered. Bebe leaned in again and let me work through her hair.

This was basically the procedure for the entire shower and afterwards the sexual tension was finally gone. Maybe this was the incredible start into a very beautiful relationship.

I was certainly looking forward to it.

* * *

**Thanks alot for reading it, my longest document ever. lol I really hoped you enjoyed reading it, writing it was fun, too, but it was hard. Appreciation, criticism and nonsense can be easily expressed by dropping me a line in a review or contacting me otherwise lol Especially the first two will make me very, very happy.**

**At the end, a belated MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you. I hope you had a great christmas and didn't eat TOO much lol :)**

**PS: Sorry for re-updating, but I thought this needed to be seperated from the OneShot, because the OneShot is a OneShot lol. Sorry for the alerts for this and sorry for deleting the review I already got, which I will just write here: By JVM-SP150 (2009-12-28): "lol GREAT job!" **

**Thanks for reading again.  
**


End file.
